APPLICANT'S ABSTRACT: This proposal reflects the continuation and evolution of an alcohol training program in operation since 1971, which has provided more than 146 fellows its training and support. The program focuses on advanced behavioral and epidemiological research training in alcohol studies. Its goals are to discover, recruit, and train promising behavioral and epidemiological pre-and postdoctoral researchers so that their subsequent research will more readily contribute to the growth of knowledge in alcohol studies. The essence of the program lies in each fellow's opportunity to learn from an intensive period of residence and involvement in the research training, research staffs, and research activities of behavioral-oriented NIAAA National Alcohol Research Centers located in Berkeley, the Alcohol Research Group (ARG) and the Prevention Research Center (PRC), as well as draw maximum educational benefit from the University of California (Berkeley) School of Public Health, which School, along with ARG and PRC, offers this program of training. A group of 7 postdoctoral and 5 predoctoral fellows are supported by this program. Most fellows are in residence at ARG or PRC for a period of 2 years, with exceptional appointments made for 1 or 3 years. The core of the training program for predoctoral fellows is the completion of an alcohol-related dissertation, and for postdoctoral fellows it is a publishable research project. For both pre-and postdoctoral fellows training is directed to the initiation of an alcohol research career. To accomplish this, fellows are advised and monitored by preceptors with expertise in alcohol studies and relevant methodologies, and they attend and contribute to a weekly School of Public Health advanced research seminar in alcohol studies held at ARG or PRC, monthly Research Meetings, monthly Pre- and Postdoctoral Meetings with the Project Director, and project work groups at ARG and PRC. In addition, in conjunction with their mentor and the Training Grant Committee composed of faculty from ARG/PRC/SPH, fellows develop an individual training plan which draws from graduate-level courses on alcohol and drugs, epidemiology and in quantitative and qualitative research methods at UC Berkeley, short courses in computer programming and information data bases retrieval. Instruction in the responsible conduct of research is also emphasized. Research topics may include the whole range of epidemiological, prevention, behavioral, and policy aspects of alcohol studies.